RockyXTrixie
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups are starting to get to know each other alittle better, and trying to get along. Trixie is staying away from Rocky and the others which they all notice but Rocky still wants to be around her. The more she push him away the more Rocky comes back. Trixie's past comes back, and trys to kill her, but Rocky helps her fight. Will they get closer or no?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like this. Dealing with Rocky and Trixie. Their lives together, how they met, and everything. So I hope you enjoy. It's going to be a multi-story only dealing with Rocky and Trixie.**

Long ago before the was even a Paw Patrol, there a little boy name Ryder who has five puppies and was taking care all of of them with the help of his mom. Each pup had a name, when Ryder's mom found them. The puppies were playing around in the Lookout, when the mixed breed pup named Rocky walked outside.

"Wow it looks so nice out here." he said. Then he saw a black ball in the corner so he went to check it out. He sniff around it. Then the black ball looked at him with green eyes, and then ran away. Rocky started to follow it, but Ryder's mom called his name.

"Rocky do you hear me?" she said. Then she saw him by the broadwalk in the backyard. "Rocky what are you doing out here, you don't even have a collar yet I don't want the dog catcher to get you. Now come back inside the other pups are looking for you." So Rocky went inside,the other pups ran to him.

"Wocky where did you go?" said a little chocolate labrador named Zuma.

"I was only outside, I thought I saw something."

"You know that we have to stay inside, until we get older. Those are the rules." said a german shepherd named Chase.

"I know that Chase, but like I said I saw something."

"What did you see?" said a girly voice. The three pups looked around. They looked at the dalmation pup Marshall.

"That wasn't me guys." he said.

"I'm right behind you Chase." So Chase moved to the side and they saw their cockapoo friend Skye.

"Sorry about that Skye." Chase said.

"It's okay, so what did you see outside Rocky." Skye asked again.

"I saw a black ball with green eyes, but then it didn't make sence. When I looked alittle closer, I think it was a puppy."

"Really?!" they said.

"Yea, but when Ryder's mom called me the pup ran off."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" asked Ryder who over-heard them talking.

"I think it was a girl Ryder, but she ran off when your mom called me."

"Well let me tell my mom that you found another pup out there and we can give her a home." Ryder said then ran off. Then came back with his mom.

"So that's why you were in the backyard you saw a puppy." The mom said. Rocky nodded. "Then let me go outside and look for her." Time went by and the mother hasn't returned back. By the time it was ten at night, the pups and Ryder were still up waiting for her. She walked in.

"Mom did you find her?" Ryder asked as him and the pups ran up to her.

"No, and I ask everyone in Adventure Bay but no one seen an all black pup around." she said then looked at Rocky.

"Maybe she got caught by the dog catcher."

"Maybe." Rocky said looking at the ground.

"Well now its time for all of you to go to bed."

"Okay good night mom. Good night pups."

"Good night Ryder." the pups said and went off to bed. They were all laying on the pillows fast asleep. Then Rocky heard a sound. He looked up and saw that the pup came back. So he walked to the door, and looked at her. She stepped back alittle, Rocky was looking at her. She waved her paw signaling him to come out, so he did. They ran to a park.

"So what's your name?" Rocky asked. The pup only looked at him. "Do you talk?"

"Yea I talk." the pup said.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is..."

"There you are young one." said a pound dog.

"O is this your mom?" Rocky asked.

"No, she takes care of me."

"So this was the pup you said that you saw earlier today?"

"Yep, that lives in the big tall lookout."

"Then you better go back. That Ryder's mom is crazy."

"Yep can we play for alittle." said the little pup.

"*sigh* How can I say no to those green eyes of yours. Okay only for a hour okay T."

"Okay and please don't call me that." said the pup. So Rocky and the pup were playing in the park while the pound dog was watching them having fun. She took pictures of them at the park. The pound dog told them about a time capsule, so Rocky and the pup took pictures put them in a truck and buried it in the park, marked it with their paws and make a cicle around it so that they can remember where it is. They played until the both fell asleep under the slide. The pound dog got the both of them and took them back to the pound so that they can stay warm. In the morning at the Lookout the pups were waking up and notice that Rocky wasn't there so they ran to get Ryder. Since his door was closed, they climbed on each others back Chase was at the bottom, then Marshall, Zuma got on top of Marshall's back then Skye jumped on Zuma's back. Skye was able to open the door, once she did they ran in and jumped on Ryder's bed.

"Ryder, Ryder!" They all yelled.

"What's up pups?" Ryder said rubbing his eyes.

"Rocky is gone!" Skye said.

"What?! Let me go tell my mom." So Ryder jumped out of bed and ran to his mom's room. The only thing the pups heard was the mom yelling.

"I told Rocly not to go outside, Chase do you think you can sniff him out for us." said the mom.

"Sure." Chase said. So Ryder and his mom got dreesed and went downstairs. "He went this way."

"But its outside." said Zuma.

"Mom their collars came in today." Ryder said looking at a box. So they put the collars on them, but there's one left which was for Rocky. Ryder picked it up. "We need to find Rocky." So they all ran outside, and followed Chase. They ended up at a park.

"His scent ending here, but he was here. I also smell a pup, and a dog was here also." said Chase.

"Do you think Rocky found the pup again?" asked Marshall. Then Ryder's mom called the pound.

"Okay thank you. Ryder take the pups back home I found Rocky. One of his pound dogs found him last night, with the pup that he was talking about. So I'm going to get him." she said. So the mom walked away. At the pound Rocky and the other pup were playing around, until the door slammed open. The black pup got scared and ran off when she saw someone was walking to them.

"Hey come back." Rocky said.

"Rocky there you are." He turned around and saw Ryder's mom there. "Thank you for finding him, he had my son worried." she said to the pound guard.

"No problem, he was never in any trouble. He was with that little pup over there." Ryder's mom turned her head, put Rocky down so that he could ran around alittle and saw the little pup hiding.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Trixie, she was abondened at birth by her mother T."

"Poor thing, wait her mom is T, but she looks nothing like her. T's fur is white."

"Trixie has a white spot on her forehead, but I have no idea who her father is. She is only a couple of months old."

"But she's small for her age."

"I know, we found her two months after she was born. She got all her shots and everything. Trixie's a pup that is to herself, but she will run off on you. She's use to staying in the park by herself. She told me yesterday that she met this little guy in the backyard of the Lookout."

"Well thank you for finding Rocky." Ryder's mom said as she started to walk away. "Come on you." She picked up Rocky who was playing with Trixie.

"Bye." Rocky said to the pup. Then he saw a tear coming down her face as the pup waved at him. At the Lookout, the mom and Rocky walked in. The other pups ran to them.

"Rocky your back." said Skye.

"Dude we were worried." Zuma said. Ryder walked to him and put his collar on.

"Did you ever found that other pup?" Marshall asked. Rocky nodded yes.

"What was her name?" Chase asked.

"I don't know she never told me. She doesn't even know my name but I can ask her tonight, she wanted me to met her at the park." Rocky said.

"Ummm no you are not mister. You have to stay here. That pup in nothing but trouble" Ryder's mom said.

"But she's my friend."

"No buts, I'm locking the Lookout tonight so you can't get out and that's final." So that night the Lookout was on lockdown to keep Rocky in. At the park the pup was there waiting for him, but he never showed up, so she stayed out there under the slide. In the morning the pup wasn't there, Rocky ran there and notice that no one was there. He sniffed around the park.

"She was here last night." he walked back to the Lookout and never returned to that park again. He knew that he just lost a good friend.

**This is the end of the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Years have past and this is after the drama the of Ryder gone missing.**

In Adventure Bay Ryder and Cleo was working on getting this ready for their roadtrip. The pups were going to left there only. Katie was going with them, and so was Cali. The Ninja Pups were helping them, but not all. Trixie was sitting alone in a tree to herself, looking over Rocky from afar. Rocky was with the rest of the pups helping. Seeing him smile and laugh with his friends got Trixie turning red and smiling alittle.

"What is with that pup? Why am I having this strange feeling about him?" she thought to herself. With the rest of the pups, Duke and Crystal were pulling a cart to the Paw Patroller, and they noticed Trixie in the tree.

"What is she doing up there?" Duke asked. The rest of the pups noticed it also.

"I have no idea." Crystal said.

"I can ask her." Rocky said. The Ninja Pups looked at him.

"Umm Rocky I don't think that's a good idea." Azul said.

"Why?"

"Well for one we are still new here and trying to get use to you guys. Knowing Trixie I think she's not comfortable being around the Paw Patrol yet." said Cleo who over heard them.

"Just leave her be." Platinum said. Rocky looked at her and walked away. Rubble and Zuma saw his face. Once they got Ryder, Cleo, and Katie stuff packed in the Paw Patroller, they said their good-byes. Chase and Platinum were both left in charge.

"I like a pup in control." Wendy said flirting with Platinum. He smiled and licked her cheek. Skye giggled as she saw Chase smiling.

"Don't go crazy Platinum." Crystal said.

"Whatever sis, but have you seen Trixie. She's not in the tree."

"I haven't seen her or Rocky." Brittany asked.

"Maybe he went to find her." Zuma said. So they walked outside the Lookout and saw Rocky looking around.

"Rocky what are you doing?" Everest and Rubble asked.

"I'm looking for Trixie." he said. Chase and Kari were sniffing around.

"Well I found her scent." Kari said. So they followed her. They ended up at a old park. Thanks to the moonlight, they were able to find Trixie sleeping under the slide. They got closer to her, under her body was some old newspaper pile. She was sound asleep. Rocky looked around and saw a circle on the ground with to tiny paw prints on it. They all saw Rocky spacing out.

"Guys whats wrong with him?" Zuma said.

"I don't know." Rubble said.

"Maybe we can ask them tomorrow, but lets get Trixie back to the Lookout?" Chase said. Platinum with the help of Wendy took Trixie back to the Lookout. In the morning Trixie was already up. Rocky wake up hearing leaves, so he walked outside and saw that Trixie was back in the tree.

"Morning Trixie." he said. She turned her head and looked down.

"What do you want Rocky?" she said.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"No reason." She jumped down. "Anything else?"

"No nothing. Do you want to get breakfast?" Trixie looked at him, then rolled her eyes. "Do you?" Trixie got up and walked away from him. Rocky frowned and walked back to the Lookout. "What am I doing wrong? I guess she doesn't like me." he thought. Then he heard a scream. So he ran to where it was. He saw Trixie on the ground and a dog standing above her. "Leave her alone."

"Get out of here Rocky." Trixie yelled.

"O looks like Trixie has a boyfriend." said the dog. Rocky ran and headbutt the dog.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Look I...Watch Out!" Trixie yelled and push Rocky out the way. The dog attacked Trixie.

"Guys I need back up Trixie is getting attacked by a dog."

"No problem Rocky, we're on our way." said Platinum. So by the time they got there, Trixie was still fighting with the dog.

"Rocky how did you get that cut?" Duke asked when he saw the cut on his friend's side.

"Everytime I try to stop the fight Trixie push me out the way. I'm trying to help her." Then when Trixie got slammed into a tree, and was out cold. Rocky ran in to help.

"O look the boyfriend is back." said the dog. Rocky attacked him. Trixie was starting to wake up, and saw this.

"ROCKY NO! She yelled got up and ran to help him. Wendy and Azul stopped her. "Let me go. I need to help him."

"Your in no shape to do that." Azul said. Everest and Wendy had to hold her back by pulling on her tail. Chase and Marshall jumped in to help. And they won. Duke took Rocky and Trixie back to the Lookout. In the health room they were both resting.

"Why did you do that Rocky?" Trixie said in her sleep. Rocky looked at her. "It was my fight, next time but out."

"I was trying to help you."

"I didn't need your help. You would've gotten hurt, and I would have never forgiven myself." Trixie yelled. Then she felt her eyes getting watery, so she turned around away from Rocky.

"Trixie?"

"What?" she said without looking at him.

"Were you worried about me?"

"N-N-No I wasn't."

"Wait are you crying?" Trixie put the covers over her head.

"No I am not crying." Rocky walked closer to her, and he heard sobbing. So he put his paw on her head and removed the covers. Before he did Trixie wiped her tears away, and put her head on her paws. Rocky looked at her face, he know that she was crying her fur on her cheeks were shiny.

"She was crying." Rocky thought. Trixie looked at him, and jumped off the bed. She was limping away. When Ryder, Katie and Cleo came back the pup greeted them. Ryder noticed that Trixie wasn't there. He asked Chase and Platinum how were things here when they were gone. So the two pups told him what happen. After listening to all this Ryder wanted more answers about Trixie. He knew that his mom wasn't going to be any help. So he went to ask Trixie. He found her in the health room relaxing.

"Welcome back Ryder." she said not even turning her head.

"Hey, Platinum and Chase told me what happen so how are you feeling?" Ryder sat next to her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Why did that dog attack you? Trixie didn't answer. "Trixie did you hear me?" She looked at Ryder. "Why did that dog attack you and Rocky?" Trixie still didn't answer. So she just got up and left. Ryder notice that Cleo and Katie were there.

"Ryder let me talk to her." Cleo said.

"Sure if you can get a answer out of her." So Cleo walked in and sat on the floor. Trixie just looked at her, and sat on her lap.

"So what's up?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing, just upset." Trixie said.

"Why?"

"That dog got Rocky in danger, and I hurted him. The cut on his side was from me."

"I know that you didn't mean it. You didn't want Rocky to get hurt."

"But I hurted him myself. She was right about me, I'm nothing but trouble."

"Who said that?" Cleo questioned her. Trixie got up and walked to the window. "Trixie talk to me."

"My mother."

"Your mom said that you are nothing but trouble. Some mothering skills she have."

"I know right, but that's what she told me when I first met her."

"Well don't believe her, you been nothing but help to us and the Ninja Pups. We all care and love you Trixie. Well I know Rocky cares about you." Trixie looked at her.

"He can't have feelings for me. I'm nothing, I will never find love. Besides what does Rocky like about me anyway. I'm mean, rude, ugly, no manners, and..." Cleo stopped her.

"You really shouldn't think about yourself that way. Trixie you maybe rude and mean but you have no fear of showing who you really are. And your a pretty pup." Trixie looked at Cleo then outside the window she saw Rocky playing with the others. "OOOOO I see you blushing Trixie." Cleo said.

"I am not." Trixie walked away.

"Yes you are. OOO Rocky got you going dark crimson now." Trixie ignored her and went back to looking at Rocky. Trixie slept with Cleo that night after dinner. Rocky went to Cleo's room and saw the both of them sleep. Rocky stood infront of Trixie. He started to blush alittle.

"Dude come on the movie is about to start." said Zuma.

"O right coming." Rocky said.

"Hey pups, ready for the movie." Ryder said.

"Yea." they all said.

"Wait where's Trixie?" Brittany asked.

"She's sleep, Cleo is with her." Rocky said.

"Ryder did you get the answers you wanted from Trixie?" Rubble asked.

"No but I think Cleo did, but she's not going to tell me." Ryder said as he put his puppad down. So they watch the movie and fell asleep there. In the morning, they didn't wake up until ten. Ryder and Cleo was getting breakfast ready. Trixie was still in Cleo's room. All the pups were walking pass the room. They saw that Trixie was awake and on Cleo's bed. So they walked in.

"Morning guys." she said without looking up.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" asked Brittany.

"I'm good." She lift her head and saw Rocky looking at her. Wendy notice it, and smiled, so she pushed Rocky closer to her. Trixie got off the bed to put the magazine back on Cleo's chair.

"How's that cut on your side Rocky?" she asked not looking at him.

"It's good." Rocky said with a smile. So Trixie walked to his side and poked it. Rocky felt the pain.

"Sure, after breakfast I know a training move that can help you. If you want to learn it." Rocky nodded. "Okay then after breakfast its time for ninja training." Platinum, Wendy, Brittany, Azul, and Crystal looked at Rocky.

"You are one brave soul Rocky." said Brittany. The Paw Patrol were looking at them. Azul nodded her head and hid behind Zuma.

"I wish you luck." Crystal said. Wendy nodded her head. So they all went to breakfast and after that went outside. The rest of them sat out and just watched. Then Trixie saw them, and she had everyone do it. Trixie pulled Rocky as hard as she could.

"Okay guys how are you feeling?" Trixie asked. They all looked at her. Trixie walked to Rocky and poked his side, but he didn't feel any pain.

"Hey it worked." He said.

"Told you, I came up with it, and it works like a charm." Then Rocky hugged Trixie.

"Thanks Trixie." Then he backed up.

"N-N-No problem, I'm uhh glad I could help." said Trixie. Her head was down looking away from him and the others. Then she ran off.

"How can she ran off like that my front paws still hurt." said Azul and Wendy. Somewhere on the other side of the Lookout, Trixie was breathing fast.

"That was a close one. My cheeks are burning." Trixie said to herself.

"Hey pups, can all of you come into the Lookout." said Ryder. So she ran in the Lookout and the rest of them were there. "Hey guys I just got a call from Katie, and she asked me if I can send all of you to her place to get your check-ups and everything." Ryder said.

"So come on guys." Cleo said. Everyone left the Lookout and went to the spa. Katie did the check ups with the help from Duke. Well Cleo gave them their baths. When it was Trixie turn Platinum had to push her. Trixie try to run away. Chase, Rocky, and Platinum pinned her down. Once Katie was done, Trixie ran off to Cleo. During that whole time Rocky had to pin down Trixie arms and upper body. Zuma noticed that Rocky blushed when he had to pin her down. Once Trixie walked to the back with Cleo, Zuma just came out with it.

"Dude do you have feeling for Trixie? He said to Rocky. Everyone looked at him.

"Wait what?" Rocky answered.

"Do you have feelings for Trixie?" Everest repeated for him.

"Zuma where is this coming from?" Ryder asked.

"Yea, Trixie doesn't show her feelings." said Katie.

"Another pup liking my daughter." They all heard, then saw Trixie walking out growling. Then they saw a white dog with bruises walking into the room. "Hello Trixie." Trixie just looked at her. "Well a Hi mom would be nice." Trixie just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"That's not how you should greet your mother, I thought I taught you manners."

"I didn't teach me nothing, you left me alone to raise myself."

"Oh yea right I did. So you found yourself a home or are you still causing trouble on the streets like mommy?"

"I have a home."

"Why didn't you stay, I gave birth to you here."

"What do you want from me?" Trixie yelled getting annoyed.

"While I heard that you were back in town, so I wanted to see you and I also heard that you have a boyfriend. And he's a mix breed." Rocky and Trixie looked at each other. Trixie moved her bangs so that she can hide the fact that she was blushing. Rocky cheeks were getting dark. "Oh look the both of you are blushing." The dog jumped behind Trixie and threw her into Rocky. They crashed to the wall. When they opened their eyes, Trixie was laying on her back on the floor, Rocky was on top of her, and when they noticed that they were extremely close to each other. Rocky blushed, got off of her, and help Trixie sat up. Their paws touched, they back away from each other. Both of they were blushing. Then Trixie's mom threw something at them. Rocky noticed it and pushed Trixie out the way, then a mountain of round up towels fell on them. Their heads popped out. Trixie felt a paw near her back legs and tail. Everest, Marshall, Chase, and Rubble started to try and get them free.

"Umm Rocky can you move your paw please." she asked turning her head looking at him.

"Sorry about that." He lift his head to look at her. Their nose touch, and they both started to blush. Then a towel hit the both of them.

"Pup stay away from my daughter. She is nothing but trouble, and why are you even dating her. She's not that cute." Then she heard the dog catcher. "Well sorry I can't stay, bye." She ran out. Trixie walked into the back room, and locked the door. Rocky was worried about her. Ryder saw Rocky walking to where Trixie was at and sat by the door. Then the all heard a sweet tone coming from behind the door. Platinum looked at Wendy.

"When did Trixie learn how to sing?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea." Platinum answered her. Rocky's eyes were closed, and he fell asleep. Once that happen the song stopped.

"Trixie must be sleep." said Duke. So the day continued on. Once Trixie and Rocky woke up they got their baths and everyone headed back to the Lookout. Trixie remain alone and away from everyone. The pups were inside watching her. Rocky stayed by the window.

"Dude, you have feelings for her don't you." Zuma said. Rocky just nodded.

"So how about you tell her." Rubble said as he walked to him. Chase, Duke and Marshall went to him also.

"But is Trixie that romantic type of pup." Azul asked. "And I'm not trying to be mean but I just don't want Rocky to give his hopes up if he doesn't like him back."

"I have to agree with Azul on this one." said Everest. Crystal, Brittany, and Skye agreed also.

"Rocky how about you try and talk to her." Ryder said. So Rocky walked over to Trixie.

"Hi Trixie." Rocky said.

"Hi how can I help you?" Trixie asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Wait what?!" Trixie was lost.

"Yea, so we can talk and get to know each other alittle better." Trixie just looked at him.

"Ummm sure." So they walked away, as they were walking Trixie's face was looking away from Rocky. "Why is my face heating up?" she thought. The pups, Ryder, and Cleo saw what happen. So Trixie and Rocky continued their walk either one of them not saying a word. Rocky looked at her.

"Trixie is one beautiful pup. I can get lost in her green eyes." HE thought to himself. They ended up in a old park. Trixie was looking around then she saw the newspaper pile under the slide. Rocky looked around also. "This place looks familiar." he said. Trixie looked at him.

"How?" Rocky walked to the old monkeybars.

"I remember when I was a young puppy, before Ryder's mom found me the second time. I use to play here all the time. Then I met this black puppy with a white small patch of fur on her forehead. I never got her name, but she was smaller then I was but then." Rocky said smiling. Trixie looked at him then went back to looking at the slide. "Trixie I remember that the dog said that you were born here in Adventure Bay, is that true?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep in Adventure Bay at this very park. I lived under this slide." Trixie said.

"You were?"

"Yea, I was aborden after I was born but some street dogs took care of me since they knew my mom. She didn't want me, so she left me alone on the streets."

"That's terrible."

"Yea I know. When I met her the first time she told me that she didn't want me. I was useless, no good, and will never find love for as long as I live." Trixie was trying not to cry.

"Some mother she was."

"I know, but I do remember that at this park I met this pup around the same age as me. We play in this park for hours while he was taking by this human woman. After that I never saw him again, I thought one day I will meet him again, but I guess not." Trixie. Then they both started to hear growling, and saw two dogs walking to them.

"Well well well isn't it little Trixie. Wow her bangs grew big time."

"Nice to see you again. Man look she even has a boyfriend and he's part of the Paw Patrol." Trixie blushed alittle, but Rocky couldn't see it. "OOOO man Trixie is blushing looks like..." Trixie attacked them. Rocky was looking at her.

"Ryder come in, we need help at the old park fast." Rocky said.

"No problem Rocky we're on our way." Ryder said. The dog threw Trixie, and Rocky ran to her.

"Rocky get out the way." she said as she got up. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Stay put Ryder is on his way." Rocky told her. The dog was about to attack, Trixie pushed Rocky out the way. The dog headbutted her. "Trixie! Rocky yelled. So he ran back to help her. The dog was facing her, so Rocky bit him on the neck and kicked the other one in the head. Trixie looked at him shocked. "Are you okay Trixie?"

"Yea I'm fine. Rocky look out." Rocky jumped and stood next to Trixie. "I see all that ninja training came in handy for you." she smiled.

"Yep, cute smile by the way. Now shall we take these guys down." Rocky said and took his paw out. Trixie looked at him, and smiled.

"Lets do this." she put her paw on his. By the time Ryder, Cleo, and all the pups got there. The guy from the pound got the two dogs, and had Trixie and Rocky on his lap waiting for Ryder.

"Hi Ryder." the guy said.

"Hey Mr. Martinez thanks for coming over here to get them."

"No problem, and it was nice to see Trixie again."

"You know Trixie?"

"Yea, she was born in Adventure Bay one of my dogs that patrol at night found her under the slide. Her mom runs the streets and she told each one of the stray dogs that if they see her to attack her with no mercy. Looks like after all these years, she ends up back here living with you. She gotten so big, and her bangs are long. She always told me that she wanted to hide that mark on her forehead."

"Well thanks again for helping her and Rocky." Ryder said. The guy drove off and they all headed back to the Lookout. Rocky was watching over Trixie as she was sleep. He used his paw to move her bangs from her eyes then he saw a white mark on her forehead. Duke, Platinum and Ryder walked in and they saw him looking over Trixie.

"Come on out Rocky let her sleep." Duke said. Then Rocky ran out the Lookout. Trixie started to wake up.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Rocky just ran out the Lookout." Everest said. Trixie notice that her bangs have been moved. Then Trixie got up and ran after him. Trixie continued to walk until she found him at the park. So she walked to him and he was sitting in a circle.

"Do you remember when I told you that story about how I met that pup?" Rocky said.

"Yea, I remember." she said. In the circle had two tiny paw prints. Trixie and Rocky both nodded. So the two started to dig, once they finish it was a trunk. They picked it up and opened it. Trixie and Rocky mouths dropped from what they saw.

"That's me when I was a puppy, but that pup looks like you Trixie." said Rocky as he looked at Trixie. She put her head down on Rocky's shoulder.

"That is me." she said then moved her bangs so that he can see the white mark on her forehead. "So you were the pup that I met when I was little."

"That's what it seems like." Rocky's face was getting red. Trixie then closed the trunk, and looked at Rocky. "What's wrong?"

"I finally get to see my old friend again." she said then jumped him. When Rocky opened his eyes, Trixie had her arms around him hugging him. "I'm so happy." Then she pulled apart and put her nose on his. Rocky's face was getting red like Marshall's firetruck. Trixie got off of him and walked away, as she was walking her back leg was hurting. So Rocky got the trunk by his mouth, walked to Trixie, and carried her back to the Lookout. Once they got back Ryder, Cleo and the rest of the pups were waiting for them.

"Rocky is Trixie okay?" Platinum asked. Wendy saw her face, it had a smile on it.

"Platinum calm down she's fine. Rocky keep her company tonight, I'll get both of your dog bowls." she said with a smile. Rocky followed Wendy into the Lookout. Cleo saw Trixie face, and just smile. It was night time everyone was sleep, but Rocky was still awake. Trixie started to wake up.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good still tired, but all is good." Then they both noticed that they were really close to each other. Rocky blushed alittle. "Rocky." He looked at her. "I like it when your face gets red." Trixie said as she got up.

"You do?"

"Yea, its cute."

"So you're calling me cute?" Trixie notice what she said, and covered her mouth. "It's okay, I like you also." Trixie turned her head and looked at Rocky. He her on the side. Trixie smiled. "Lets get some sleep." Rocky said. Trixie nodded.

"Good night Rocky."

"Good night Trixie." They layed down and closed their eyes. Trixie moved closer to him, and put her head on his back. Then Rocky turned and layed on his back and fell asleep. Without knowing Wendy saw what happen, and she had a smile on her face. In the morning Trixie was the first one up, Rocky was still sleep so she walked outside and was about to do some early morning training, until she heard giggling. So she turned around and saw Wendy there.

"Morning Trixie." she said.

"Morning whats up?"

"I can tell you had a good nights sleep." Trixie looked at her. "With Rocky." Trixie blushed alittle. "Trixie just tell me."

"*sigh* Fine, but don't tell no one Wendy."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay." Trixie looked around first to make sure that no one else was around. "I like Rocky."

"How much?"

"Wendy he is so smart, he can fix anything. Create anything that is needed. It's alittle annoying with the water thing, but its so cute. It feels like lov..." Then Trixie went quiet.

"Love at first sight." Wendy said. Trixie just looked at her. "Trixie you don't like Rocky your in love with him. I think meeting him was the best time that ever happened to you."

"But me? In love?"

"Yes Trixie. I never seen you this happy before, Rocky is bring the sweet side of you out. He told me what happen when you two got attacked by those dogs. You wanted to protect him by risking your life but he helped you out anyway." Trixie was looking at the ground.

"Me in love with Rocky? Wow I never thought that I would be in love with someone." Trixie thought to herself. Then she heard Rocky and the others talking. She looked up and blush alittle. Wendy saw her face. Then Rocky walked over to them.

"There you are, we were looking for you two." he said. Trixie just looked at him. "Trixie whats wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking." she started to walk away. Rocky looked to her as she was walking away.

"You can go with her Rocky." Wendy said smiling. So he did.

"Trixie what's wrong." Rocky said from behind her.

"It's nothing I just...*sigh* nevermind." Rocky ran infront of her. When he saw her face, there was a shine in her eye. He put his paw on hers.

"Tell me Trixie." Rocky said looking at her. So she took a deep breath in and looked at Rocky. Trixie closed her eyes. "I'm alittle worried right now, does she want me to..." Rocky's thought ended when Trixie kissed him. When they pulled apart, they just looked at each other. "This will be our little secret." Rocky said with a smile. Trixie smiled and tackled him.

"I guess we were a thing now." Trixie asked as she was still on top of him.

"We can be if you want to. Trixie would you like to go out on a date with me." Rocky asked.

"Yes, I would love to Rocky. Out little secret."

"Our little secret." They kissed again.

**The end Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

In Adventure Bay after Wendy and Platinum got married, Marshall and Everest just got married and now are on their honeymoon in Canada. The next couple that was next to get married was Chase and Skye. So they were getting everything ready. Trixie and Rocky were walking around looking for Wendy and Platinum until they found them in the health center with Cleo and Katie. Cleo noticed them and walked out.

"Hey guys can you get the rest of the dogs please?" she asked.

"Sure." they both said and ran off. Once they got back Cleo was able to get ahold of Marshall and Everest.

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Marshall. Wendy sat next to Cleo and Katie with a smile on her face. Platinum didn't know what was going on.

"Well we have everyone here, because Wendy has some good news." said Katie. Wendy blushed alittle and smiled. Platinum walked to her.

"Wendy whats wrong?"

"Well that's why I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Platinum we are going to be parents." Wendy said with joy in her voice. Platinum's face went from blank to a big smile.

"We are!" He went in and kissed Wendy. "Do we know how many?"

"No not yet."

"Yay I'm going to be an aunt. Platinum we have to tell mom." Crystal said jumping everywhere. Duke put his paw on her tail in order to get her to stop. "Hey, hehehe, sorry Duke but I'm just so..."

"Hyper and full of energy that you have to jump like a crazy pup to get all that energy out." Duke finished her sentence. Crystal just nodded and kissed Duke on his cheek.

"It looks like you are going to end up as a uncle, right Duke." teased Trixie. Rocky rolled his eyes, and just smiled.

"Wow now we're starting the new gen of the Ninja Pups." said Ryder. Wendy and Platinum just smiled.

"I hope one doesn't come out as serious as you are Platinum." said Trixie.

"Trixie when you have pups I hope one doesn't come out just like you." Platinum said back to her.

"Well that's not going to happen because I not ready to have pups and I don't think I want any."

"Well I know I do." said Azul, Skye, Brittany and Everest. Marshall looked at his now wife as Zuma, Chase, and Rubble looked at their girlfriends.

"Looks like you four have work cut out." said Cleo. Kari just started laughing. Rocky was just looking at Trixie the whole time. Weeks went by, and Wendy had to stay at the Lookout while the rest of them went on missions and since she couldn't go Kari took her place. Katie stayed at the Lookout to keep Wendy company. Trixie walked into the health room where Wendy was, and saw her walking around.

"Hey girl." she said.

"Hey wow!"

"What?"

"Trixie when was the last time you had your bangs cut."

"Last week why?"

"They grew that fast."

"Yea, what's that smell? I don't feel so good."

"That's just Cleo's lotion. Are you okay Trixie? Do you want me to give you a check up?" asked Katie.

"EEEWW and no. I'm out of here." Trixie left the room. She walked off and went to find Rocky. "Hey."

"Hey." he kissed her cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing just finish talking to Wendy."

"Cool, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure lets go." Trixie said and ran off. Once she stopped they went for their walk, but when they got to the forest, Trixie paws were hurting but she didn't pay it any mind. When they got to the pond, they sat down and Rocky saw her paws. So he just got her by the tail and started to rub her paws. When Rocky looked at her face, he noticed that she was relaxed and calm just like the other times he massaged her paws. They enjoyed their time out by the pond.

"Trixie?" Rocky said. She looked at him. "Do you remember the first time we were out here?"

"Yea, it was for our date. The girls did a good job setting it up." Trixie said looking at Rocky.

"Question why don't you want pups?" Trixie just looked at him, then looked at her paws. "Trixie you know that you can talk to me. Is it because of your parents." Trixie nodded her head. So Rocky got up, walked over to her, and put his paw on hers. Trixie turned her head the other way. "Trixie I'm not like your parents, you know that I will never leave you. If we have pups, I will be by your side my matter what happens." Trixie looked at him, so he licked her cheek. "I love you Trixie and you know that."

"I know and I love you too Rocky." Trixie said and licked Rocky's cheek. They both ended up watching the stars from there and remain out there until they got a call from Ryder and Cleo. Well mainly Ryder. Their collars went off, it woke up Rocky first.

"Rocky, Trixie come in this is Ryder."

"*yawn* Hey Ryder whats up?" Rocky said rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you and Trixie?" Ryder asked.

"She's with me Ryder we are at the pond."

"The pond where you and Trixie had your date?" asked Cleo.

"Yea, we were watching the stars but ended up felling asleep. We'll be on our way back once I wake up Trixie. Rocky out." Once his collar turned off. He got up and started to wake up Trixie. "Trixie *yawn* Trixie wake up." Rocky started to see her green eyes opening. "I loved it when you open your eyes, its beaitful." Trixie smiled and got up. "Come on we have to head back to the Lookout." She just nodded and they walked back. Once they got back, Ryder, Cleo and all the dogs were there waiting for them inside. Trixie just walked to the back and fell asleep. Wendy noticed it.

"Guys can I talk to all of you in the health room please?" she asked. They all nodded and walked into the health room. "Have anyone of you notice Trixie acting alittle weird?"

"No." They all said.

"O goodness, Cleo how does Trixie react when she smells your lotion."

"Trixie loves that smell, but lately she doesn't go into my room anymore." Cleo said.

"The last time we were in Cleo's room which was last week Trixie vomited on the floor, Cleo wanted to give her a check up but Trixie refused." said Kari.

"Well now that I think about it, Trixie haven't been doing well during training." said Platinum.

"And her paws look like balloons, its like there's alot of pressure on them." said Rocky.

"Wendy where are you going with this?" asked Brittany.

"I think..."

"MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" They all got up and ran out the health room. They saw Marshall, Everest, and Katie helping Trixie who just vomit on Cali.

"Katie what happen? Everest Marshall when did you guys get back." asked Ryder. Katie and Cleo gave him a look. "Okay I mean in order for Trixie to vomit on Cali."

"Ryder we just got back now." said Marshall. Wendy walked to Trixie and put her paw on her stomach, but Trixie moved it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trixie are you pregnant?" Wendy said only to her and not saying it out loud.

"No I'm not, just leave me alone." Trixie barked at her and walked away. Everyone looked at the both of them, and saw Trixie walking away.

"Hey girls what did we miss?" said Everest. Later that day Wendy had her pups, but Trixie was the only one that wasn't there. Rocky went to find her. Once he did she was asleep. Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall walked to him.

"Dude what's up with her?" Zuma asked.

"I have no idea." Rocky answered.

"Have you spoke to her?" Zuma asked. Rocky just nodded no. The boys walked away and left Trixie alone. For the next couple of weeks Trixie has gotten better, but still didn't want to talk to anyone other then Rocky. One morning Rocky woke her up and they went for a walk.

"What's up Rocky?" Trixie said.

"Ummm Trixie I wanted to ask you something important."

"Fire away."

"Look I know that us being together was suppose to be a secret but sadly the others found out. So umm." Rocky stopped talking for a bit. Trixie just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on Rocky, you can ask me?" Her smile made it alot easier for him.

"Trixie, you are the love of my life, will you marry me?" Trixie's mouth dropped, and Rocky noticed. He started to get worried when she didn't answer, until he saw a tear coming down her cheek.

"Yes." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes silly."

"Let me guess you don't want to wear the pin yet."

"How can you tell?"

"Trixie, we've been together for awhile now, so I know you well."

"Yes you do." Then she felt a sharp pain, and Rocky saw her face. "Rocky help me."

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, take me to Cleo and Katie now." So Trixie was able to get on Rocky's back and he ran back to the Lookout. Once they got there, Cleo and Katie were with the others in the front yard.

"Cleo Katie I need help!" yelled Rocky. Everyone ran to them. The two girls saw that Rocky had Trixie on his back and that she looks like she was in pain. So Cleo and Katie picked her up and took her into the health room. Duke followed, but came back out.

"Rocky did you know that Trixie was pregnant?" Duke asked. Everyone went quiet, mouths dropped, and the only thing they can hear was Wendy and Platinum pups crying. Duke saw Rocky's face. "I'll take that as a no."

"I never knew she was pregnant." Rocky said still shocked.

"Well think when was the last time you and Trixie were alone." said Crystal. Rocky started to think, then it hit him.

"They last time we were alone was when you guys set up the date for us." he said. Chase and Marshall gave him a look. "Oh man."

"It hit him." said Rubble.

"What date?" asked Ryder. The dogs remain quiet and walked away from Ryder.

"Ryder, open your eyes and smell the coffee will you." said Chase. Ryder gave him a look. All those years, Chase never spoke to Ryder like that. Skye hit Chase on the side. "What?"

"Sadly we have to agree with Chase." said the Ninja Pup girls who were shaking their heads. "Cleo and Katie know what's going on with us more then you do." Then they all heard a scream. Cleo ran out.

"Duke we told you to ask Rocky not have a chat with everyone. We need you and Rocky in here now, these pups are ready to come out now, but Trixie wants Platinum also." Cleo said and ran in. So did Platinum and Rocky. When they got in Trixie was laying on a few blankets and breathing. Rocky put her hand on her head.

"I'm here." said Rocky.

"Is Platinum with you?" Trixie said with her eyes closed.

"Yep, on the other side, but why do you want me here." Platinum asked.

"Because you're my older brother. We're not going to let be in the room whenever Crystal have pups because you're over-protective with her. Besides you have three other sisters me, Azul, and Brittany." she said looking at him with a smile. "AAHH!" Eyes closed shut.

"Okay Trixie here they come. Are you ready?" said Katie.

"No."

"Well you and Rocky were able to get down and dirty so yea she's ready." said Duke. Trixie kicked him. "Hey!"

"Oops sorry." After awhile Platinum came out and signal everyone to come in. Rocky was next to Trixie with their three pups.

"AAAAWWWWW! Trixie they are so cute." said Crystal.

"I never know that one day Trixie was going to be a mother." said Wendy, as she was next to her pups. Platinum was with her, looking at Trixie's three little pups that were eating.

"Congrats Trixie and Rocky. Two girls and one boy." said Cleo. "But why did you tell us that you were pregnant Trixie."

"I didn't know myself. If I did I would've went to you, Katie, Brittany or Crystal." Then she looked at Rocky.

"Wow I can't believe that we are parents and like I said before I'm not your parents and I'm not like mine I will always be there for you and for our pups." he said then kissed Trixie on her forehead.

"Thank you Rocky." she said a tear came down her face.


End file.
